worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:NASCARfan19/Cars 3 veteran bios
Every racer has a story. What they're made of, how they got where they are. And they all have one thing in common, the burning determination to win. This is background info, like the kind you'd find in Car Finder for all the veterans except Bobby Swift, Cal Weathers, and Brick Yardley. and racers based on real people. I'll also discuss what happened to them after they got fired or retired. NOTICE: This is fanfic. The names given are not real, unless the racer's real name is known. All the bios are fake and we're made to entertain you. Do not use this as a reference for info. And this is not official, despite all the known ones being in there. Fanfic racers will be added later. 00-Intersection-Jimmy Cables Jimmy Cables grew up right next to a short track, and could go there to watch races whenever he had felt like it. He debuted in the Piston Cup in 2009 after Haul Inngas retired as the Retread racer. However, the next year in 2010, Retread went out of business, leaving Jimmy Cables sponsorless. Luckily, a social networking website called Intersection was looking for a racer. They offered him a sponsorship, and in the time he raced, he won 19 races, got 126 top 10s, and 23 poles, not to mention becoming a fan favorite with teens, especially teen girls as well as college girls. He was fired in 2016 for a next gen racer named Flip Dover. He currently works as a spotter in the Junior Piston Cup Series. |Rookie Season: 2009|Age: 30|Wins: 19| 4-Tow Cap-Jack DePost Jack DePost had a very busy childhood, often spending his time traveling with his cousin, who was a CARCA competitor at the time. When DePost turned 16, he started racing part-time in CARCA. By the time he was 19, he was a full time competitor, and was soon enough asked to race for team Tow Cap. He was fired in 2016 due to interest in next gens, and replaced by a racer named J.D. McPillar. He remains good friends with the team, and is upgraded to Next Gen standards in case the team ever needs a sub for Cylinski. |Rookie Season: 2007|Age: 33| Wins: 2 5-SynerG-Lane Locke Lane Locke was originally trained as one of RSN's track info finders, but when Jeff Glenwood, the CEO of a synthetic gas company called SynerG, saw Locke doing it, he was offered a job as his racer. Starting in 2008, he raced for SynerG for 9 years. When interest in Next Gens increased, Jeff Glenwood said he wouldn't fire Lane. But when Jeff Glenwood's mail carrier turned out to inherit the "Next Gen gene", he dropped Locke and trained his mail carrier, who was named Brad LaMarcus. Lane Locke currently works as a pit reporter for RSN. |Rookie Season: 2008|Age: 36|Wins: 13| 6-Transberry Juice-Vince Coolantine Vince Coolantine wasn't able to race until he moved out, because his parents were too nervous to let him. However, as soon as he had his Piston Cup debut in 2012, which was also his overall racing debut, his parents have been extremely supportive of him for it. Whether it was embarrassing him in victory lane, or drinking 6 cans of Transberry Juice each day, his parents were always there for him during his career. In 2016, he was fired due to next gen interest, but has remained involved in the sport as Bubba Wheelhouse's trainer. |Rookie Season: 2012|Age: 27|Wins: 21| 11-Combustr-Chip Gearings Chip Gearings didn't start racing until he was 35, due to the wilderness adventures he had had throughout his life. In 2009, he decided maybe he'd get away from that for a while, and pursue something else, which he decided would be racing. He ran occasional starts in the Junior Piston Cup, and soon enough raced more and more until he graduated to the Piston Cup in 2011. He feels his success in the series is somehow connected to his family, who have always encouraged him to do the best with what he does during his life, whether it's racing, surviving in a desert, or wrestling alligators. He retired in 2016 due to next gen dominance, and began going to school to become a wilderness park ranger. |Rookie Season: 2011|Age: 42|Wins: 1| 15-Easy Idle-Robert O'Penwheel Until he started racing for Easy Idle, Robert O'Penwheel took everything he did very seriously. However, after he was hired to sub for the injured Ruby Oaks, he learned to have fun with racing and that there's always room to have fun. After Ruby Oaks retired 3 years later in 2013, he was hired as Easy Idle's full time racer. He was fired almost immediately after Jackson Storm's debut and replaced with next gen racer Harvey Rodcap. He has since upgraded his boosters, engine, and spoiler and would be willing to sub for any racer that needs a relief racer. |Rookie Season: 2013|Age: 26|Wins: 4| 21-Blinkr-Speedy "Mr.Comet" Comet You may know Speedy Comet best as the Blinkr Piston Cup racer, but he has another life that most of his fans aren't aware of, he is a math teacher at Spinburg High in Spinburg, Ohio. Because of this, his fellow racers will often refer to him as Mr.Comet as a joke. Despite only teaching in the Piston Cup's offseason, he is very popular with the students in his school, whether they're in his class or not. He once challenged the gym teacher to a race around the school track, and obviously won. He was fired as Blinkr's racer in 2016, and currently works as a full time teacher at Spinburg High and also the school's track and field coach. He says he would be willing to substitute for any racer in the summer if they need it. |Rookie Season: 2011|Age: 33|Wins: 16| 28-Nitroade-Phil Tankson Believe it or not, due to his dad working on the team of bio engineers that created the next gen gene, Phil Tankson knew about Next-Gens 20 years before they even hit the track. His father told him that one day, cars would have genes made specifically for racing, and that the Piston Cup would look amazing by 2020. Sure enough, in 2016, the next gens hit the track, and Tankson was fired almost immediately after Jackson Storm's debut. He now works with his dad, who is doing DNA testing on young cars to see if they inherit the gene. He has stated that he would happily upgrade and substitute if he has to. |Rookie Season: 2007|Age: 31|Wins: 17| 31-TripleDent-Terry Kargas Terry Kargas has always been a natural leader, and has always wanted to do things himself. He made his Piston Cup debut in 2000 racing independently on a part-time basis with no sponsor, only relying on payouts until 2008, when the gum company TripleDent offered him a sponsorship. He continued to race independently, but due to TripleDent was able to afford his own racing shop and a lot more. In 2016 he retired due to next gen interest and hired a next gen named Cam Spinner to take his place. He is still the owner of Team TripleDent. |Rookie Season: 2000 (part time)|Age: 43|Wins: 9 33-Mood Springs-Dud Throttleman In his 7 years of Piston Cup racing, Dud Throttleman has proven his ability to race hard, but most of all his ability to bring fun to the Piston Cup garage. While many of his fellow racers are often busy with qualifying, practice, or bodywork, Dud will often be hanging out in his sponsors tent hanging out with his sponsors and fans so that maybe they can have fun and connect with their favorite racer a little bit. He does that other stuff too, but he has stated that his fans are one of his top priorities. He has had significant achievements in career, including 1 win in 2016, 32 total wins, and 4th in championship standings twice, beating Bobby Swift once! He was fired after Jackson Storm's debut due to interest in next gens, and was hired by RSN to be an analyst during the second half of the season for the next few years. |Rookie Season: 2009|Age: 34|Wins: 32| 34-Trunk Fresh-Dirkson D'Agostino Before he raced, Dirkson D'Agostino worked at Trunk Fresh and ran several errands for them. After he was fired for reckless driving, he was rehired to be Trunk Fresh's professional racer. Though he has always had natural talent, his results didn't start to get better until after the events of Cars. In 2016, he was fired for good this time due to interest in next gens, and replaced by Jeff Finman. He currently makes occasional starts in smaller series, such as CARCA and the Junior Piston Cup, under sponsorship from Texas Tea and number 65. |Rookie Season: 1999|Age: 46|Wins: 0 36-Tank Coat-Reb Meeker Reb Meeker loves everything about racing. He loves the rush of the speeds, he loves the competition, he loves hard racing, he loves having Tank Coat as a sponsor. There's just one aspect he doesn't like, and that's the colors. His paint scheme was partially designed by a 3 year old girl who had won Tank Coat's annual paint competition. "I love Tank Coat and I love the competition, but why not give me a paint scheme I'll like? I don't like this." Despite that, he carries the Tank Coat logo and colors with him every step of the way. He retired at the end of the 2016 season, and has since run 1 race as a substitute for Rich Mixon, who got sick on pit road during qualifying and needed a substitute. He finished 14th. |Rookie Season: 2010|Age: 30|Wins: 2| 39-ViewZeen-Buck Bearingly Florida native Buck Bearingly grew up just down the street from the Florida Int'l Raceway, where he would always go as a kid to watch the Florida 500. One day, his dad took him to a go-kart track. Little did he know that's it would change his life forever. He joined a league and earned the money to compete in CARCA, where he earned several wins and poles. Before you knew it, he was running the Florida 500 rather than watching it. At the end of 2016, he hung up his Lightyears because he knew he had no shot at a Florida 500 win. He currently works as a Florida Int'l Speedway official, as well as a CARCA competitor. |Rookie Season: 2014|Age: 25|Wins: 3| 48-Re Volting-T.G. Castlenut Timothy Gray "T.G." Castlenut played in the NWL for 17 years as a quarterback for the Pitland Lambos, but decided at age 37 that it was time to hang up his wheelball gear. He then decided to pursue racing instead, and he started by getting a surgery to make himself more aerodynamic and powerful, then running in CARCA. In 2009, he joined the Piston Cup with his NWL number, 48. Though most people don't remember TG's wheelball career, it is known that he did it. Before his career, he was drafted by fans for fantasy wheelball. While he was racing, he drafted off other drivers for position. In 2016, he was fired after Jackson Storm won for the first time, and is currently studying to become a wheelball coach. |Rookie Season: 2009|Age: 45|Wins: 1| 52-Leak Less-Brian Spark Brian Spark, the uncle of next gen racer Ed Truncan, was initially, like Lightning McQueen, humiliated about his sponsor. He had been sponsored locally in CARCA, and was often uncompetitive. Leak Less gave him the equipment he needed to perform well and he was often one of the fastest cars in the field, despite only racing on a part-time basis, like his next gen replacement, Phil Speedland. He was fired in 2016 in favor of the next gens. He is currently the crew chief of his nephew, Mood Springs racer Ed Truncan. |Rookie Season: 2010| Age: 37|Wins: 0| 54-Faux Wheel Drive-Tommy Highbanks Tommy Highbanks grew up in the rural mountains of Alaska, where he would spend his time driving on rough terrain and dirt at exceptionally high speeds. This experience would later pay off in the grass on tracks and the gravel on road courses in the Piston Cup, where he can easily navigate grass, gravel, and sand from when he occasionally went down to the beach near the mountain he lived on. In 2016, highbanks retired due to reducing performance, and is planning to climb Mount Everest with Chip Gearings. |Rookie Season: 2007|Age: 34|Wins: 3| 64-RPM-Bruce Miller When Miller was a kid, it was his dream to become one of the President's bodyguards. He did, but was later fired for what the secret service considered reckless driving. He decided to go to a place where he could go fast without trouble, and went to a short track 4 miles away from his house everybody weekend to race. He began competing in CARCA when he was 30, and was hired by RPM in 2013 at age 32. In 2016, RPM hired a next gen named Barry DePedal, and he had to leave the team. He currently competes in superspeedway events in the CARCA racing series, with sponsorship coming from Primedrive Engines. He is still number 64. |Rookie Season: 2013|Age: 35|Wins: 0| 67-Carbon Cyber-Owen McCubcap Owen McCubcap always dreamed of being a racer. Sure, he's never won, he's never won a championship, despite leading laps and getting top 5s, but now matter how he does, he's glad he's doing what he wants with his life. As a kid, many of his classmates were into things like basketball and wheelball, but not him. He was determined to one day race in the Piston Cup. Though he did spend some time in detention for speeding in the halls and doing burnouts in gym and the lobby, everyone is very happy for him that he achieved his dream. In fact, some of his biggest fans are his former classmates and teachers. He retired in 2016 and gave his spot to Elliot Lefton, a goofy next gen with the determination to win. He currently is open for substitutions if anyone needs them. |Rookie Season: 2012|Age: 29|Wins: 0| 68-N2O Cola-Parker Brakeston Remember the 1989 Florida 500, when that 4 year kid went onto the track to "get a better look at the cars" and caused a caution? And the huge controversy surrounding security that followed? Well, that kid was Parker Brakeston. Several years later, he became a racer in the Piston Cup. When he was asked about the track incident and how it affected him, he said,"It didn't really affect most parts of my life, because not a lot of people knew that that kid was me. My good friends Floyd (Mulvihill), Murray (Clutchburn), And Ernie (Gearson) remember, and they were shocked to find out it was me. We joke around about it sometimes." Brakeston retired after an amazing career in the middle of 2016 due to Storm potentially affecting his stats, and he now works as a daycare staff member in his hometown of Hubland, New Jersey. |Rookie Season: 2008|Age: 32|Wins: 3| 70-Gasprin-Floyd Mulvihill Several years ago, a graduated engineering student names Floyd Mulvihill put down his equipment and began to pursue his new interest: racing. He spent many years in the Junior Piston Cup before graduating to the Piston Cup in 2005, with varying levels of success. After the 2009 Los Angeles 500, he underwent surgery to switch his model in an effort to up his game. It worked, and he was much more competitive in races than he had been with his original 80s racing model. He retired mid-season 2016 due to the youngsters of the sport, and is now the fabricator for Team Gasprin. |Rookie Season: 2005|Age: 51| Wins: 14| 73-Rev N Go-LeRoy Thomason LeRoy Thompson, the son of longtime CARCA competitor Mark Thomason originally raced as a substitute for Sidewall Shine's Slider Petrolski, who was injured earlier in the 2012 season. Slider announced his retirement just a few days before Sidewall Shine shut down due to slow business, and that left LeRoy without a sponsor for 2013. As it turned out, Misti Motorkrass was retiring too, and Rev N Go hired him as her replacement after seeing his talent all season. With them, he won 27 races and nearly won a championship in 2015, 2 points behind Lightning McQueen. After 2016, he retired due to the next gens proving very successful. He recently underwent an upgrade surgery in case anyone ever needs someone to substitute. |Rookie Season: 2013|Age: 25|Wins: 27| 76-Vinyl Toupee-Raymond Cylingo-Garcia Raymond Cylingo-Garcia and his family immigrated from Brazil to North Carolina when Raymond was just 3, and there he developed a passion for racing so big that he couldn't not be a part of it. His parents would always let him buy tickets to races and would also take him to go kart tracks to race. As soon as he turned 15, he registered for all the CARCA races he was eligible for, and kept adding tracks as he grew up. When Crusty Rotor announced he would retire following the 2009 season, his team owner went to the Talladega CARCA race to look for talent. He won, and was hired as Vinyl Toupee's next racer. He was fired due to poor results in 2016, and can sometimes be seen in the booth of Talladega superspeedway. |Rookie Season: 2009|Age: 36|Wins: 2| 80-Gaskits-Rex Revler Rex Revler has an old dirt track in his backyard. From the time he was 5, he would go on that dirt track and do laps on it, and later joined a dirt tracking league when he was 12. The experience he got from those places led him to do great things in the Piston Cup, including getting multiple wins, but never won a championship. He was fired in 2016 and replaced with Kylie Auto. He is currently working with his family to get the track re-opened. |Rookie Season: 2008|Age: 34|Wins: 5| 82-Shiny Wax-Darren Leadfoot Darren Leadfoot is known for his sudden last lap accelerations and amazing drafting skills. Because of this, he was able to stay in the Piston Cup for a very long time after Jackson Storm's debut, even sometimes beating top next-gens like Chase Racelott and Daniel Swervez, but never beating Jackson Storm. After the 2016 Los Angeles 500, his team owner fired him saying it wouldn't be safe for him to be on the track anymore. Leadfoot agreed and accepted the firing, but remains good friends with the team. He currently is getting upgrades so maybe he can sub for someone. |Rookie Season: 2002|Age: 45|Wins: 12| 84-Apple-Sheila iCar Sheila iCar is continuing the family tradition of racing for Apple as the lovely wife of former racer Mac iCar. She took over for him after he retired in 2009. She managed to take the Apple team to the top of the chart on multiple occasions, one being the 2016 Florida 500 in a photo finish with Bobby Swift. Despite the team's newly discovered success, they still don't really have the flashy colors many other racers do. She retired after 2016 in order to let her and Mac's son, Mike, have at it on the track. She, along with Mac, is currently is working with Apple to design Mike a simulator at the facility. |Rookie Season: 2009|Age: 40|Wins: 0| 90-Bumper Save-Ponchy Wipeout Ponchy Wipeout was originally an actor for many shows and movies, the most popular being Highjinx, a show about 2 wisecracking police officers. He was working on the show when he was spotted and recruited to be a professional racer. He may have become a little less famous, but he's still very well known. He retired in 2016 to make way for the next-gens, and has since gone back to acting. |Rookie Season: 1996|Age: 48|Wins: 23| 92-Sputter Stop-Murray Clutchburn Murray Clutchburn, an Olympist turned professional racer, has been competing in the Piston Cup since 1985. He is commonly looked up to by many older athletes, because he shows that you don't always get washed up when you're old. He originally had an 80s racing model, but had surgery in 2011 in order to keep himself a strong competitor in the Piston Cup. He kept winning until mid-2016, when he retired due to all the young guns in the Piston Cup. He currently competes in superspeedway events in CARCA, with Peterson Trucking as a sponsor. His number is 45. |Rookie Season: 1985|Age: 57|Wins: 35| 93-Spare Mint-Ernie Gearson Ernie Gearson remembers racing in the old days when the sport had no high-paying sponsors or squealing fans. He is the only stock car in the Piston Cup that got his start in the 1970s, when the Piston Cup was just reaching its golden era. He never wanted to stop racing, so, in 2009, he had surgery to enhance his body and make himself more competitive. He raced great until 2016, when the next gens showed up. He retired, knowing he would never win again. He currently competes in CARCA superspeedway events, with a new number, 7, and Alpha X-Terminators as a sponsor. |Rookie Season: 1978|Age: 61|Wins: 9| 117-Lil' Torquey Pistons-Ralph Carlow Ralph Carlow is the little brother of the famous actor Jordan Carlow, and once appeared in the film Racing Hearts alongside his brother. Before, they had little respect for each other's careers. But now, they are always there for each other when they're doing their things, and love learning about each others jobs. In 2016, Ralph Carlow left the cup due to the young guns dominating, and currently runs superspeedway events in CARCA with 78 as his number and Powder Propellers as his sponsor. |Rookie Season: 2001|Age: 44|Wins: 6| 121-Clutch Aid-Dino Draftsky In 2006, when Dino Draftsky was just 11 years old, he participated in a contest where cars with little to no racing experience that were 10-20 years old would go onto Grandol Oil Co. Speedway for a 20 lap race, and Draftsky won. After this, he took to several short tracks and CARCA in order to make his way up to the Piston Cup, where, in 2013, he finally ended up after Kevin Shiftright retired from racing full time. Dino put some great finishes in his result book, including 2nd in the 2014 Florida 500. He retired in 2016 due to the next gens, and began racing superspeedways in CARCA with Air Hart as a sponsor and 17 as a number. |Rookie Season: 2013|Age: 23|Wins: 6| 123-No Stall-Todd Marcus Todd Marcus, best known as the only race car from Dieselton, Alabama, and the only car to choose 123 as his car number because it's easy to remember, is a racer driven by Lightning McQueen to win a championship, which he has already done once, in 2012. The number 123 is in every part of his life, whether it's racing, his license plate, or his house number. It's also the number he has won with several times. He retired in 2016, but is willing to fill in for a team that's needs it, and willing to take opportunities to race part-time in lower series. |Rookie Season: 2003|Age: 43|Wins: 17| Category:Blog posts